


Everyone Needs Someone or Ones

by Crimson_Black2



Series: The Raised Of Tear In The WWE [1]
Category: WWE
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character's Dearh, Paranormal, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Black2/pseuds/Crimson_Black2
Summary: The major death is Tear's mother. I am for some reason I and doing Tear in a relationship with seven other people. Don't know why?  But if you know this story some then let me tell you I was Sifnully Sined 2, Sinfully Sined and am Sinfully Shadow Sined right now on fanfiction.net.  And I am rewritting this some and adding more chapters.
Relationships: Jeff Hardy/Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy/Original Female Character(s), Kelly Kelly/Mickey James/Original Female Character, Mark Calloway/Glen Jacobs, Matt Hardy/Mark Callowat, Matt Hardy/Original Female Character(s), Shannon/Original Female Character(s), all of them together
Series: The Raised Of Tear In The WWE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915000
Comments: 1





	1. Someone Is Needed

Everyone Needs Someone Or Ones

Chapter 1-4

1

Jeff..

Honestly I don't know what made me come this way. I think deep down I knew that someone needed someone. It didn't take me until many days later to realize that I was the one that had been needed. I was in the hospital overnight once again because I stopped my fall with my head and Vince wanted to make sure I didn't have any brain damage. I would thank him for making me go there. But that isn't the point right now. I was bored in the hospital so I decided to go for a smoke. Instead of going the way I have four times, I went the other way not knowing why.

I soon found myself lost and by the ICU waiting room. This is one place I don't ever want to be again. So I turned to leave when I heard the most soft voice in the waiting room. "She is your mother too! And she is dying Jack. You can't even hop on a plane to come see her before she dies. EIGHT YEARS JACK! I TOOK CARE OF MOM FOR EIGHT YEARS WITHOUT A VISIT FROM YOU OR JAMIE! I QUIT MY JOB, COLLEGE AND I STOPPED DATING BECAUSE SHE WOULD HAVE DONE THAT FOR EITHER ONE OF US. HELL SHE SHE DID IT FOR US! AND YOU TWO ARE TOO FUCKING BUSY TO COME AND HOLD HER HAND, TOO BUSY TO TELL HER THAT YOU LOVE HER BEFORE SHE DIES! I HOPE YOU REMEMBER THIS BECAUSE I WILL NEVER FORGET OR FORGIVE YOU TWO FOR THIS!"

I leaned against the wall as I heard her phone shut and she started to cry. That broke my heart, she did all of it and her family couldn't even come to say goodbye. "What am I going to do now?"

I couldn't take it anymore so I went to walk away but my body had different ideas and walked to the open door of the waiting room. What I saw broke my heart even more. A redhead with purple and blue highlights was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth as painful, sorrow filled sobs racked her body. Before I knew what I was doing I was beside her on my knees and she was in my arms. "It's all going to be okay."

She looked at me and I saw the most beautiful blueish purple eyes filled with pain, lost and hopelessness tears. "Thank you, but it isn't going to be okay, she is my world and I can't her pain away. I can't make her passing painless. She is trying to lie to me and tells me she don't feel the pain anymore but I can see it in her eyes. Our eyes." She said to me.

A door opened and someone came into the room. "Miss Weeks it is time."

When she pulled away from me I felt the loss of her in my arms. I helped her up and she looked at me. "Thank you Mister Hardy, I needed that."

"No problem, I'll wait out here for you." I told her and she smiled a sad smile at me.

I do believe I saw hope and gratefuliness flash in her eyes before she headed to the door. I then watched as she stopped and looked at me. "I am Tear."

"Jeff." I said before she disappeared and the door closed behind her and I sat down and closed my eyes as I listened for her heartbeat that I got used to way too fast and I was above her in the hall.

**Tear..**

**I walked back to her room feeling like I am being watch but when I turned around there is no one there. I was praying that she would go without pain but knowing our luck that isn't happening and I don't have the power to take it away from her. When I walked into the room I locked eyes with her. We both had the purple eyes that turn blue and hers are light purple. She was in pain and there was nothing I could do to take it way. I knew that she wouldn't last much longer and she would be dying tonight.**

**"Hey Mommy, I talked to Jamie and Jack. They aren't going to make it. They said that they love you very much and to let go." I told her and she laughed at that.**

**"They only love themselves, Tear. I am sorry I ruined your life. You didn't deserve this." She said to me and I sobbed at that.**

**"You didn't ruin my life, mom." I said as I walked towards the bed and got on it. "I loved every moment that I was giving with you, Mommy."**

**I laid my head on her chest over her heart and she wrapped her arms around me. "You are my angel Tear. You are the one I choose to give my powers too. I love you so very much."**

**"I love you too, Mommy." I said before I heard her last breath leave her body and her heart slow until it stop beating. I held on to her even after her arms fell from around me knowing my world would never be the same. "Goodbye Mommy!"**

Jeff…

I watched as her mother's soul moved through her and came right up to me. "She needs you all. She needs people that will love her and have her in mind all the time. And I can see that you already feel for her. But you need to be there for her. She has much coming that she will not be able to take without true friends at her side. Then she will need your love. Can you give it to her. Can any of you love her?"1

"Yes, we can and we will." I told her and she smiled at that. 

"You better. She will kill herself without you all." She said before she disappeared and I looked down as a nurse came in and I knew that I needed to get back to my body.

**Tear…**

**I felt someone behind me ten minutes later but I didn't move. "Tear sweetie she is gone."**

**"I know." I said before I moved her red hair out from around her face and gave her one last kiss on her cheek. "Now you are my angel."**

**The nurse walked me back to the waiting room and he was there sitting with his hands in his lap not wanting to be there. You can tell by the look in his eyes that he has been through this before. The nurse hugged me before she left me in there with him. I just stood there not knowing what to do with myself. "She is gone, now what do I do?"**

**I didn't even realize that he had gotten up and came to me until he drew me in his arms. "We go outside and get some fresh air. Then you start to move on with your life now. Believe I know it is hard but you can do it."**

Jeff…

When we got outside she pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I led her to the picnic tables and we sat down. I pulled out my cigarettes and she snorted."Now who would have thought that Jeff Hardy smoked?"

"Not many that is for sure." I said to her before I lit her cigarette for her.

After she blew out her smoke she gave me a ghost of a smile before she stared off into space. "I was in college when my mother had her first stroke. I was only four months away from being finished but mom was more important. I was born with Spina Bifida on a level that I shouldn't be walking. So of course I was in and out of the hospital my whole childhood. I had my 4th, 5th, 6th and 16th birthdays in the hospitals. But she never gave up on me and was always there and behind me in everything I ever did. Jack and Jamie tried to talk me into putting her into a nursing home at age 42. Well, I think they got the point when I punched them both in the jaws one right after the other. She was too young to go in them and there was no way I was doing that to her."

"So I quit my job, college, broke up with my college long boyfriend and drove 36 hours home without sleep to take care of her. I did everything for her. She was the reason in my life to live. But now she is gone. Now I have nothing." She said to me and I looked at her in understanding.

"You are used to being needed and don't know what to do with yourself now." I said to her and she looked at me.

"Yes, but I don't want to stay here. I have hated this place my whole life. I just got nowhere to go." She said as she blew out smoke.

"Well, I do need a P.A. and manager.But you have to be able to work on camera." I said not thinking about it. Boy was Beth going to be pissed off.

She looked at me shocked and I was drowning in an ocean of purple. Bright glowing purple and that was when I remembered that her mother gave her her powers. Not power but powers. "You would do that for someone you don't know?"

Damn right, Church witch. My mate. Our mate. "Yes, I would because I know deep down this is why I got hurt. To help you through this." I said as I thought, yes because you are to be ours.

"Really?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow in question.

"Yeah and you do that better then the Rock." I said and she actually laughed which brought a smile to my face.

"I can't leave for a week. I have to do everything alone." She said to me and I got my phone out.

"What do you think about having five wrestlers staying with you for a week? We have nothing to do for 2 weeks. Then you can stay with me." I said to her and she looked at me like she was reading me and I wouldn't put it past her too.

"I don't know, you are a sweetheart but that doesn't mean that you couldn't do something bad to me." She said and I saw just how innocent she was.

"I'll have Kelly and Mickey join us too. They have the time off. You don't need to be alone. Since you can't count on family I'll make sure that you have someone that you can count on." I told her.

"I've got to get food in the house." She said to me.

"I can help with that too." I told her and she looked at me again and all I saw was her as ours. She was going to be ours but she doesn't know that yet.

"What are you trying to do with me Jeff? Are you trying to play me? You trying to play the girl that just lost her world? Because if I find out you are then you aren't going to know what hits you. Just remember that and we will be good." She said to me as she picked up her cigarettes again and got one out of the pack.

"I would kill someone that would try that on you, Tear." I told her and she smiled at that.

"Well, I can't do it tonight." She said to me and I nodded.

"That is fine. I can't leave here tonight anyways. So we'll meet at Denny's for breakfast in the morning." I told her.

"IHOP." She said I smiled.

"Now that's what I am talking about." I said to her as she handed me a slip of paper.

"Call this number when you are leaving and I will meet you there." She said to me and I nodded.

"Are you leaving now?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"No, I can't drive right now." She said to me.

"I was getting worried. I didn't want you behind the wheel this shaky." I told her.

"I don't own a car. I have a cycle and being shaky on one of those is deadly." She said to me and I nodded with a smile.

"What?" She asked me.

"I didn't peg you as a biker chick." I said and she laughed.

"Most of my clothes are leather. But I am wearing this to hide all my tattoos." She said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked her.

"No, I don't have any tattoos. I couldn't afford them. I always wanted a few or more." She said and I smiled.

"Shannon and I can do them for you." I told her.

"I've been told that a lot by "friends" but like this they let me down. I'm used to it and it doesn't hurt anymore. They'll come around and make up excuses. I'll just nod not believing a word of it. But this time it did hurt. When they come around this time I won't be there to hear their bullshit this time." She said to me and I smiled at her.

"Good, you deserve better." I told her. "And I am sorry there are people out there that would do that to you." 

"Don't be sorry, Jeff that is life. There will always be people that will do that." She said as she patted my hand and I felt her touch all through my body.

"Believe me I wish I could say that isn't true but we both would know that would be a lie." I said to her as I took both of her hands in both of mine. There was something special about this girl beside her being the most powerful witch in the world. No she was different from any other women out there and I don't know what it was. But I am going to spend my life finding out. She just didn't know that right now.

**Tear…**

**We talked for two more hours before a nurse came out to get him. I couldn't go home to that empty house so I rented a hotel room for the night. I didn't think I would be able to sleep. But I guess a week without sleep caught up to me because I don't remember anything after my head hit the pillow. Well, I remember his green eyes looking at me as he held my hands. He was a witch too. I could feel it. And he is powerful.**

Jeff…

I called my brother and told him everything after she left. "You mean to tell me that none of her family was there or her?" 

"Nope. They couldn't or wouldn't find the time for their dying mother." I said to him.

"And you couldn't walk away?" He stated.

"You wouldn't have been able to walk away either, Matt. Eight years she took care of her mother. Who by the way was the Church's witch and she chose Tear to get her powers that usually goes to all of her children after she dies but she gave them all to her. There are only two witch families that can pick if they give all their children their power or just one. And she is in the most powerful family beside ours. And dad said our mate is a church witch and I found her." I said to him him and I heard the snort under his breath and I knew that he wasn't believing me.

"What did you do, Jeff?" He asked me suddenly.

"Nothing, why do you always think I did something?" I asked him.

"Because you always do." He said to me and I shook my head.

I hated that he knew me so well. "I didn't do anything." 

"We will see when I come to pick you up tomorrow." He said to me.

"We are meeting her at IHOP when we leave here. Make sure Mark, Glen, Shannon, Kelly and Mickey know to meet us at the closest one to the hospital." I told him.

"See, I told you." He said to me.

"Bite me, Matt." I growled before I hung up on him.

  
  



	2. Meeting Tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I am changing the bad guy in here from Matt to Beth because I can. Hope you all like it.

2

_ Matt… _

_ I have no idea what my brother was up too but I called everyone and told them what was going on. All of them couldn't wait to meet this girl and I didn't understand why. All I knew was Jeff wasn't bringing home any strays and I was going to make sure of that. _

_ "You don't like what Jeff is doing do you?" Shannon asked from his bed. _

_ "You would think that he would learned from May." I said to him and he laughed at that. _

_ "Correct me if I am wrong, but wasn't May the one you brought home thinking she was the Church's Witch? Not Jeff." He said to me and I huffed at that. _

_ "He should learn from my mistake and not make the same one." I said to him and he shook his head. _

_ "She really is a church." He said to me and I looked at him. _

_ "What?" I asked him and he turned his laptop around so I could see. _

_ "Tear Weeks sister to Jack Weeks and Jamie Stone. Daughter of Henry Weeks from the Weeks in North Carolina and the daughter to Sapphire McLeroy who's the daughter of Sarah Church and Sean McLeroy. She is also the author of The Wolf Series that has been left unfinished so she can take care of her mother when she got cancer for the second time." He read to himself. _

_ "Fine but if I don't like her she isn't going anywhere with us." I said to him. _

_ "You don't even know the woman yet. She could be the opposite of May." Shannon said to me and I nodded at that. _

_ "Are those books we all love to read?" I asked him and he smiled at that. _

_ "That is right. Jeff met his favorite author without knowing it." He said to me and I laughed at that  _

_ "I get to tell him." I said to him. _

Jeff..

I called Tear as soon as we pulled away from the hospital and she answered after three rings. "Hey Jeff."

"How did you know it was me?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Your number is the only one I don't know and all my friends have ringtones." She said to me.

"So are you still coming?" I asked her.

"See you there Rainbow!" She said with a laugh.

"You have no room to talk." I said to her before we hung up.

"She is a Church and she is your favorite author." Matt said to me and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"She wrote the Wolf Clan series." He said to me and I started to jump up and down in my seat.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me." I said to him and he looked at me. 

"Calm down. She just lost her mother. I think she had other things on her mind." He said to me..

"So where is this amazing Tear at?" Matt asked as he parked by Shannon's Hummer and I looked around until I saw her pull in and park near Mark's cycle. I pointed and Matt smiled a real smile. "Damn she is so small."

"Come on." I said as I got out of the car.

"Tear!" I called as I got closer to her as she got off her cycle and took off her helmet and sunglasses. 

"When she looked at me I still saw the pain and she had fear in her eyes. "It's okay girl."

"I still don't know. I mean how do I know this isn't some game you guys play?" She asked me.

"For one thing we aren't like that." Matt said to her.

"Secondly, I would hurt someone if they did that to you." I said to her.

"Why don't we take this inside?" Matt asked as he looked around and I knew he was trying to help me with keeping her safe.

I let go of Tear and offered her my arm and I heard Matt growl at me. "Nah, I have a feeling that isn't a good idea. Your brother looks like her wants to bite you." She said as she looked behind me at him.

"I will bite him first. He is just mad I get the hottest woman on my arm and he doesn't." I told her as I took her arm and wrapped it around my arm.

We walked into IHOP and Mark waved us over as his eyes went straight to Tear. I saw the smile that came onto his face as he slapped Glen's shoulder and nodded to us. When he saw her I saw him lick his lips. God I hope she didn't see that or she might not believe me that we aren't playing with her. When we got to the table all the guys stood up and Tear smiled at that. "Everyone Tear Weeks. Tear this is "Mark Calloway, Glen Jacobs, Shannon Moore, Kelly Kelly and Mickey James.." She said to me and I looked at her.

"I knew who you were without you having to tell me Mister Hardy." She said to me. 

"Hello.." She said to them.

"It is so good to finally meet you. I love your books." Mickey said and she looked surprised. 

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that any wrestlers read my books or I would have told you last night. I wrote the Wolf Clan series." She told me and I smiled at that.

"You are my favorite writer." I told her and she smiled at that.

"Excuse me! But who is this whore, Jeff?" Beth asked from right behind me and I turned around and growled at her.

"The only whore I see here is you, Beth." I growled at her and she backed away from me.

**Tear…**

**I looked at Jeff and shook my head. "This is a mistake. Thank you for being there for me last night when Mom died. That meant more to me then you will ever know."**

**I turned to the woman and smiled a sad smile. "Tear…" "Jeff we both can see that she doesn't want me. Who can blame her? You don't even know me. I don't even know you. I am sorry but it isn't fate for me to be your P.A." I said before I looked at Beth.**

**"I am sorry I pissed you off. He was there for me when none of my family or friends were. He is quite amazing. Not many people would be there for someone they don't know as they lose their mother to cancer. My family wasn't even there. Having him there last night made the difference between breathing or not last night. You should be proud of him. He saved a life last night." I told her before I walked away from them.**

**I was halfway to the door when she grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Please stop?"**

**"Why Beth you don't want me here. You think I am going to try to sleep with your man. Sorry to tell you but I am never having sex. Never ever." I said so only she could hear me.**

**“Why?” She asked me and I smiled at the question because I wasn’t going to answer it. I just shook her off my arm and ran to the door before anyone else could grab me.**

**I walked shakingly to my bike and knew that I wasn’t able to leave yet. “Damn It!”**

Jeff…

I grabbed Beth by her arm and pulled her out the back door. “That is it, this is it. We are done. She just lost everything that meant something to her last night and no one but me was there for her. Do you get that? She had no one.” 

“That Isn't your problem.” She said to me and I just looked at her.

“Well now you're not my problem. Go to the house and get all your stuff out because you got a week to get out before I get there and if you are still there I will have Red get you out so fast that you will get sick. Do you understand me?” I asked her and she nodded at me and then she smiled at me.

“It don’t matter because she told me she was never ever having sex.” She said to me and I looked down at her.

“It isn’t about sex with her Beth. She is the one. She is my mate not you.” I growled at her and she paled at the news.

“She is the Church witch? And I called her a whore. Shit, I am out of here and will be out of your house in three days.” She said to me.

**_Shannon…_ **

**_“I couldn’t believe what Beth called her. What was she doing here anyways?”_ **

**_“I don’t know but I know Jeff just broke up with her.” Matt said to me._ **

**_“I hope so since our mate is out there on the ground crying.” I said to him and we looked out there in time to see Jeff walk up from the back of the building. “Damn it! How is he so fast?”_ **

**_"Jeff already loves her and he wants her to know that she has us no matter what. I hope she believes him or I am going to have to get her address from somewhere." I said to them._ **

**_"No need, I know what her house looks like and so do you. That house that we passed on our way here that we both liked. The one that was like none we ever saw." I said to him._ **

**_"No way. The one that was like a castle but made of logs? God I loved that house." Mark said to us and I smiled at that._ **

_ Matt… _

_ I watched Jeff as he pulled Tear into his arms and held her to his chest. "Told you she wasn't like May." _

_ "Who? Of course not. She is our mate. She wouldn't hurt us like that. She can't hurt us like we can't hurt her." I said to him and he smiled at that. _

_ "I think Roman, Dean and Seth are going to try to become part of our mates. I have noticed the way they have been looking at Jeff, Shannon and you Matt. Like they are our mates too." Glen said to us and I looked at him. _

_ "They told me they believe we all are." I said to them as Jeff and Tear stood up and walked to the door and Shannon went over and opened it for them and I smiled. _

_ When they got to the table Jeff put her in between him and me as we all stood up. "Why don't us girls go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up?" _

_ "I can't make it. I have eaten nothing in a week so don't have the energy to get there yet. Maybe later." She said to Kelly. _

_ "Then you are loading today. Then Mark and I are going to the store and getting food for your house. Mickey is riding your bike and she looks a couple inches taller than you." Shannon said to her and she looked at him. _

_ "What about Matt?" She asked and I smiled at that.  _

_ "I will go to the hotel and get us all to check out and meet you all wherever you want to meet." I said to her and she smiled at me. Took my breath away. _

_ "Well, I live an hour and half from here so we could do all that together. And Mickey isn't riding my bike unless it is bitch. No one but me rides my bike anyway." She said to us and we all smiled at her as Jeff's cell started to ring. _

Jeff…

I looked down at the phone and saw Vince’s name and smiled. “It’s the boss.” 

Tear looked at me and I still saw the fear in her eyes as I took the call. “Vince, what can I do for you?”

“I heard that you found someone that you wanted as your manager. I was hoping to meet her in about a week.” He said to me and I looked over at Mark and he looked down.

“Vince, she is going through a lot right now. She just lost her mother.” I told him.

“You are talking about Tear Weeks? The writer?” He asked me and I was surprised he knew who she was.

“How did you know about her?” I asked him as I looked back at Mark and he shook his head no at the question in my eyes.

“I might have paid some of the nurses to watch you last night. I didn’t think you were going to stay all night. But beside that I love her books. They are the ones I want to make into movies using you wrestlers. I will meet you all at your house in a week to meet her.” He said to me and I looked at her and I saw in her eyes that she was hearing this and she wasn’t sure about it yet.

“I will talk to her about it.” I told him and he laughed at that.

“Tell her it is that or I will find her no matter where she goes and talk to her.” He growled at me and I knew that he wasn’t joking about that. She looked like she was getting pissed off and I didn’t want her to get piss. 

“I said I would talk to her about it. Stop pushing or you might push her away from us!” I growled back at him and he went quiet as did the ones at my table as they looked at me surprised.

“Oh, I get it. Sorry. I will let this go for now.” Vince said to me and I smiled at my phone.

“Thanks, Vince.” I said as I looked at her and she looked away and I knew then that she knew that this much more than us being her friends. 

“Ok, I can get to the bathroom now.” She told the girls and they all three stood up and walked away from the table. When they got to the bathroom I growled into my phone. 

“She has been through a lot Vince and she has been through it alone. She took care of her mother for almost nine years by herself and no one but me was there when she died in her arms.” She doesn't need to have a man that don’t give up trying to get her to give him what he wants right now. And she is our mate. She is the Church Witch.” I growled at him and I heard him gasped at that.

"The Church Witch? Oh my god. Everyone has been looking for her. And you just found her the night she got all the Church's powers? Damn Jeff. I will leave her alone for a while. I promised. But I do want to meet her next week." He said to me and I smiled at that. 

"I will ask her." I told him.

"Sounds good to me." Vince said to me before he hung up on me.

**Tear..**

**I was looking in the mirror when I heard Jeff tell Vince who I was to them and who I really was. He knew last night. He knew what this feeling was and he was using it. He was using it to get me. "How did he know that about me? How did he know anything about me?"**

**"He is a Hardy Witch, Tear." Kelly said from behind me.**

**I looked at her and nodded at the news and washed my face as more tears started to fall. Of course he is. That is why he couldn't leave when he found me. I knew he didn't want to be there but he was and that was because he was a mate of mine and so was his brother. I should have known.**

**"You are going to leave us aren't you?" Mickey asked, looking at me.**

**"No, why would I leave my mates?" I asked her and she smiled at that.**

**"Good, we all need you." She said to me and I smiled at her.**

**"I need all of you too. Don't get me wrong I am mad at him but I will never leave because I am mad." I told them and they smiled at that.**

**"Good that means we don't have to get Glen or Mark to hold you against your will." Kelly said to me and I laughed at that.**

**"Good luck with that." I said to her before I smiled and dried my face and hands off.**

**"How is your makeup still perfect?" She asked me and I smiled at her.**

**"Magic." I said to her as I touched her and Mickey's face and made their makeup perfect too.**

**We walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the table and I took Mickey’s seat and she took my seat. Jeff looked at me worried and I smiled at him. “You may be a mate of mine but you aren’t using it to get me to need you like you were. I will not leave and I will not yell at you but you and all them will have to court me the right way after this week is up. I am not stupid Jeff. I just didn’t understand last night what this feeling was. But I know now and we aren’t just rushing in to mating. We all know how to do it right and that is what we are going to do.” I said to him and he nodded to me and I nodded to him.**

Jeff…

I should have known that she would find out but I was hoping that she didn’t until it was too late but at least she isn’t running from us. That was a plus. She might be mad but she knew that she needed us and we needed her. Because we do need her. We all do. “How many mates do you have?”

I looked at Mark and smiled. I wanted to know that answer too. “Well, that’s a bit of a point of this. I don’t know how many. I know more than ten. Ten is the number that helps us all live until we want to die. But I know it isn’t more then 20.” She said to him and we looked at her.

“Why?” Glen asked her and she smiled at that.

“Because if I have more then 20 we will not die at all.” She said to him and we all looked at her.

“You want to die?” I asked her and she looked at me and I saw in her eyes that she can’t answer that question yet.

“Asked me in a few years, because I don’t think I can answer that question without hurting or hurting all of you.” She said to me and I nodded.

The waitress came over and looked at Tear. “The same old same?”

“With two more sausages sandwiches. You know how I take them.” She said to her and she nodded as she wrote it down and then looked at her with a sad smile.

“Sorry, about your mother. She was a great lady.” The waitress said to her and she nodded with a sad smile too.

“The best I ever knew.” Tear said to her and she nodded at that.

The waitress went down the table and got all of our orders. Then she looked at Tear again. “All of this is on the house. Managers said no worries.” She said to her and she nodded at that.

“Thanks.” She said to her and she nodded.

She left and Tear wiped at her eyes. “When mom went to the hospital here we would stop by here afterward and eat. The people that worked here are great and they were really great with my mother. I never came here without her. They all knew she was dying and now they know she is dead. We use to order so much food that we had to take most of it home.” 

As we sat there more came over to give their well wishes. She nodded and smiled a sad smile at all of them.When our food can we asked for boxes to take it home and they gave them to us and Tear ate a sandwich because she knew that she needed it. They even went out to her bike and got her travel mug amd filled it up the way that she took her coffee and gave it to her. She smiled at them and nodded her thanks as she gave the waitresses 200 dollars and she shook her head but she slipped it into her pocket as she passed her anyways. “You need it for your kids.”

“Thank you, Tear.” She said as she hugged her. 


End file.
